


Consistency

by 27twinsister



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Headcanon, Neurodiversity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/pseuds/27twinsister
Summary: It was important to him to have consistency in his life. Which was difficult when he travelled through so many different worlds.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Consistency

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jen425](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/gifts).



Tsukasa didn’t try to remember all the specifics of every world he visited because he didn’t think it would matter in the grand scheme of things. That would get confusing, and was just unnecessary. The worlds were mostly the same (Mostly.) He just remembered the gist of what happened and anything that he thought stood out as something unique and important to that world. He always took his camera so he could take a picture to help him remember every world, and he always got the photos developed just to assure him that those events really happened.

And that was all.

And as long as he went back to Hikari Studio to see people he trusted at the end of the day, that was all he needed to remember his adventures.

There weren’t many people Tsukasa allowed himself to get close with. He limited himself to people he consistently saw (specifically people who travelled with him through different worlds).

Because otherwise, he would probably get attached to too many people or too many worlds. And he wouldn’t be able to leave them behind easily. Which was a bit of a problem as the “passing-through” Kamen Rider.

Leaving was hard. Arriving was sometimes intimidating, but it was fine once he got the gist of the world and how he fit into it.

As long as he didn’t stay too long...

The events of Zi-O were difficult for him to deal with. Because he was there for longer than usual, but also because there was so much time-travel involved. It was so confusing, and he didn’t take enough pictures. He wondered how the Time Jackers kept track of time, or if they did at all.

Tsukasa just tried to remember the people associated with Zi-O more than all of the events. Kamen Riders, Time Jackers, himself, and what he had done. Trying to remember what happened when was overwhelming at times, with all the talk about timelines.

Not that the events didn’t matter...he just didn’t understand how this world and all the time-travel worked, and he didn’t really want to ask. Everyone else seemed to know how it worked.

After everything with Zi-O, he was so glad to go back to the photo studio. Hikari Studio was like its own world. Tsukasa’s world, maybe. It was always familiar, regardless of the world it was in. He always knew that he would feel safe there. Even as he got older and travelled to different times and worlds on his own more often, he relied on the fact that Hikari Studio was in every world he went to. Even if he didn’t need to directly visit it.

It was always there, and he liked knowing that. Because where the photo studio was, and his friends were. And it was a place to develop his photos, the ones he relied on to keep track of events and worlds.

The rest of the multiverse was...vast. There was a lot of possibilities and a lot of Kamen Riders (and occasionally he encountered Super Sentai worlds, but that was...different. He didn’t go to worlds without Kamen Riders often if he could help it. Knowing there was at least one other Kamen Rider, even if they didn’t really like or trust him, was reassuring.)

Other worlds and other places were good.

But it was nice to have a place to relax at the end of every adventure.

It was important to him to have consistency in his life. Which was difficult when he travelled through so many different worlds.

But he had Hikari Studio.

And that was his favourite world, in a way.


End file.
